


HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE?

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  ?>

 ****

 **Claire put a record on. The Bee Gees sang _How deep is your love?_**

 ****

 ****

 **“Let’s dance.” She took Hutch’s hands  
and pulled him off the couch. Tonight was the right time to ask him if he wanted to marry her. Modern times. She needed to  
know about a common future. Claire snuggled up to him and noticed a slight resistance. She held him even tighter, humming  
along with the song.**

 ****

 ****

 **“How deep is your love?” She whispered in his ear,  
waiting for an answer.**

 ****

 ****

 **He held her at arm length. “Too deep.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Starsky,” she said, coping with the obvious.**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
